1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved versatile concrete finishing broom developed for the purpose of creating a textured non-slip surface on newly laid concrete.
2. Related Application
Applicant has a related co-pending design application 07/025,797 to a construction broom holder.
3. Statement of Problem
In installing concrete surfaces, such as sidewalks, steps, roads, bridges, etc., it is often desired to create a non-slip texture on the surface. This is done by brushing the newly laid concrete with a broom having specially designed bristles. Depending on the type of bristles in the broom head and the shape of the broom head, different textures may be created. In order to complete a particular job, it is often necessary to use a variety of broom heads, having various configurations and bristles. Specially configured broom heads are occasionally needed to finish hard to reach areas and specially shaped surfaces.
Different textures are required for different surfaces, i.e. finer textures on residential walkways, pool sides, tennis courts and patios require softer brushes than do surfaces such as city sidewalks, driveways and walkways. Surfaces such as highways, bridges and inclined drives require even rougher surfaces which require the use of stiffer fibers.
Costly delays are often incurred while waiting for the concrete to set up sufficiently to be brushed by broom heads having stiff fibers. In the other extreme, if the concrete sets faster than expected, then a critical rush is required, needing another broom head with stiffer fibers.
Currently there are a number of commercially available broom handles utilizing a variety of different connection means to different broom heads. The variety of different connection means can often create difficulties at a job site if a particular broom head is desired for use with a handle from a different manufacturer.
In the past, the brushing has been done with wooden block brooms 200, such as that shown in FIG. 1. The wooden block brooms are not durable and would often split or warp, or break at the handle joint 230 requiring frequent replacements of the broom head 210 or the entire broom 200. Also the fibers 240 often shed or pull out during use and become worn necessitating replacement of the entire broom head 210.
Applicant's co-pending design application 07/025,797 shown in FIG. 2 discloses a broom holder 300 comprising an aluminum block 310 with interchangeable broom strips 350. The block 310 uses a welded collar 340 and bracket 320 which can result in an annealed spot prone to bend or break. Also the broom head 350 tends to slip within the bracket 320 during use.
There is a need for an improved broom holder design that will provide greater versatility by eliminating the number of different brooms needed at a job site. There is also need for an improved broom holder that will better stand up to the stresses involved in brushing the surface of newly laid concrete.